


lazy friday nights . busujima mason riou

by toasterloli



Category: hypmic, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasterloli/pseuds/toasterloli
Summary: He usually didn't get tired at this time, but why did he need to stay up if he could just fall asleep comfortably on your shoulder?





	lazy friday nights . busujima mason riou

**Author's Note:**

> //chants  
> whAt'S mY nAme???  
> REE-OU!  
> Hewwo Riou is a soft good boi and I love him so much. He melts my heart......... what a good gun boi.

「 busujima mason riou x reader 」

fandom: hypmic - warnings: none! - theme: fluff - word count: 626

* * *

 A lazy Friday night with Riou is one of the best kinds of Friday nights. You were snuggling with him on the couch, watching some cheesy romance drama. After work you had both came home from work and ate a nice dinner of curry (spicy). After changing into more comfy clothes, watching a drama on the couch seemed like the best idea for the night. You had gotten through a few episodes already, and it was a little late. But who sleeps early on a Friday night? A blanket was wrapped around the two of you, and Riou leaned on you, his head on your shoulder. You were absentmindedly petting him, fingers lacing through his short red hair. Your other hand was intertwined with his, and the position you two were in was really wholesome. It was very comfy, and neither of you had any intent to move for the next while. Every once in a while someone would shift a little, but immediately the snuggling would continue. Your eyes were glued to the screen, invested in the story. Cheesy dramas could still be entertaining.

Riou wasn't paying as much attention to the main character pondering about how she confessed her feelings though. The drama was more like background noise. He was more content with focusing on your warmth and the hand going through his hair. He really loved it when you two could just enjoy each others' presence without doing much. He was always more relaxed when with you, and at moments like these he didn't have to think hard about anything. It was more simple things, like what was he going to cook for breakfast in the morning. He didn't have to worry or care about his Hypnosis Mic and the upcoming division battle, and instead worried about when and how he was going to propose, and maybe even think about starting a family. He liked thinking about his future with you and all that entailed. He imagined that you would buy a nice house and have two kids. A little girl and boy. He could teach them self defense and cooking, while you could handle more academic skills. Riou would need his kids to know how to survive, and they'd need to know that if they had to, they'd have to survive off of rats. That's just survival.

Riou had talked about starting a family before with you. Everytime it was brought up there was lots of cute rambling from you. He mostly stayed quiet and let you do most of the talking. But he did that a lot, so you didn't really mind. All your little ideas had shaped his idea of a family, and he was very intent and making sure that idea came true. He worked hard to bring money back so that your future could be stable and secure. And once he knew that the situation was right, he would go and buy the prettiest ring he could find. Proposing would take a lot of planning. He wanted something small but still special. He would ask Jyuto about being romantic and stuff when he needed to.

As Riou's mind kept drifting, he felt his eyes getting a little heavy. He usually didn't get tired at this time, but why did he need to stay up if he could just fall asleep comfortably on your shoulder? You were still watching the drama, and you probably wouldn't mind much if he fell asleep. He closed his eyes, letting himself slowly drift into unconsciousness. He soon fell asleep, and you didn't notice until a little later. Tired yourself, you turned off the TV and stayed where you were, falling asleep where you were.

Lazy Saturday nights really were one of the best.


End file.
